maybe she's smiling, and heaven has wings
by thefourteenthdarkone
Summary: What irony, that they'd end up with someone who so reminded them of their lost ones.


**There is a serious lack of Fairy Tail fanfictions without pairings. I aim to rectify that.**

**Cygnus is the swan constellation. This confuses me, because isn't Deneb a swan? Whatever. **

"Angel?"

"Hm?"

The Celestial Spirit Mage was sitting on a hill, far above Crime Sorciere's latest campsite, rolling Cygnus's key between her fingers. All of the members were asleep, save their blue-haired leader (who seemed to be stargazing), Angel, and the Maguilty Sense mage currently attempting to engage her in conversation.

"What is it, Meredy?"

"I just noticed something. You're not the most talkative of people, and half the time when you do talk you're yelling at Cobra about something or other, but you seem to avoid my questions."

"They're annoying. I cannot stand constant questioning. And I don't believe I was ever under any obligation to answer them."

Angel hoped to ward the girl off with the cold tone of voice she used to use when ordering her subordinates. Unfortunately, it wasn't working, and it definitely wasn't that Angel was out of practice. Meredy was just damned persistent. And she obviously either didn't get the internal scream of "I don't want to talk about it." For a mage whose magic dealt with emotions, she was certainly a failure at picking up on them.

"But it's not _always _questions. You just don't talk to me. And if it's about the cloaks-"

"It is not about the cloaks! Angels aren't that petty."

Angel could see Meredy rolling her eyes at the angel reference, despite it being so dark outside. She didn't have the energy to harass Meredy about it. Instead, she simply leaned back, placing one hand behind her to steady herself, and tossed Cygnus's key to Meredy. The girl caught it with an air of surprise. Angel generally reacted very strongly if someone touched her keys. Kicking people through trees strongly.

"I really do love Cygnus, you know. Its wings are so white. It's like I have an angel without giving up my life. And it's the same color as my hair."

She turned slightly to look at Meredy. The other female cocked her head, sensing that there was more Angel wanted to say. She wasn't as oblivious to emotions as Angel would like to believe. They were an intricate part of her being, and she could tell the older woman was holding back. "Who else's hair?"

Angel let out a breath, turning back to the sky and its glittering stars. She took the time to pick out Aquarius's constellation, idly wondering how the spirit was. One of her own silver spirits (Pegasus, she believed) had said something about Aquarius's key being broken. A golden zodiac key broken most likely meant the Celestial Spirit King had been summoned. Angel found it ironic, that the one who loved her spirits the most had given one up. Most likely to save her friends.

Silly fairy.

Fairies had wings, didn't they? Like angels.

"You've lost someone, haven't you." It wasn't a question. That was fine. Angel could play the emotion game, too.

"And so have you. Ultear, wasn't it?"

There was quiet resignation in the teenager's voice. "How did you figure that?"

"I was there when you broke Jellal out of prison, you know. I may not have known her personally, but the Oracion Seis were part of the Balam Alliance. We heard of Grimoire Heart's overwhelmingly powerful time mage. And what power besides Arc of Time could disintegrate the Magic Council's magic-suppression barriers like they were nothing? Besides, Cobra said something about hearing someone activate a spell to "turn back time". Time, Arc of Time- it wasn't hard to make the connection."

Meredy flipped from her sitting position onto her back, twisting the grass blades between her fingers. "She was, in all essence, my mother. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the fact that I reminded her of herself, when she was little. And then she grew to love me. And then she left me. I'm lucky I spend all my time around people who have lost everything," she added, a rare note of cynicism in her voice. "They don't tell me how her sacrifice saved so many people. They let me be selfish."

Angel traced Gemini's constellation. Funny, it seemed to flicker for a moment there. Turning her head a little to look at Jellal, he seemed to notice it too. Maybe Lucy had called it down from the Celestial Spirit World.

Angel wondered what it was like there. Many people said the Celestial Spirit world was like a heaven. But that couldn't be right. Angels lived in heaven. But so did spirits.

Was she one of the spirits in heaven?

"At least you didn't leave her. Though in my case of leaving, death was probably better then ending up like this."

I'm a lot like her, aren't I? was the unspoken question. Meredy seemed to know it was a sister, not a mother. Daughters couldn't leave mothers. Mothers were supposed to protect daughters. But sisters could leave sisters.

"Well, you don't leave me, and I won't leave you. And it can be like we have them back."

Angel traced Pisces's constellation. Mother and son. Mother and daughter. If you looked at it right, it could be sisters.

The coins flew less after that. And maybe her spirit was smiling.

**Read the sister fic to this (also by me, obviously), "And So She Still Kept Waiting". It's not necessary, but it may help you understand this one a little better. I just love the idea of an Angel/Meredy broship. Also, does anyone else think that Ultear really does look slightly like post-timeskip Angel? **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
